Birthday
by Hermione Hawthorne
Summary: Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.


She stepped in the café, looking at the cake house, and when she was to order a large fruit-dressed ice-cream cake, she heard a familiar, assertive female voice. That lady was to take out a medium fruit-dressed ice-cream cake and two serves of coffee, a handmade estate-grown latte. "And a powder-made regular," she echoed out that in her mind. Apparently, one year of marriage hadn't change his favorite developed from his habit of being trouble-free.

When it was her turn to order, she got herself a small Tiramisù, along with a cup of Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee, inside. Yes, one person. This year, it was just her cutting her cake alone. Alone, drinking bitter coffee, she made the ineffective wish she should've given up last year.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

The several-hour-old baby boy stretched out his arms, feeling there was something to his right. He had no idea what that could but troublesome.

He didn't understand Mom, who was saying, "no problem. Place Ino beside Shikamaru. Take a rest so that Inoichi can use a break, too."

Nor did he understand Dad, who was telling, "Shika, this is the first time you are taking responsible of Ino's body."

All he knew was that troublesome-sure stuff had never left ever since.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

He knew his birthday cake was way bigger than normal. The last time he shared Chouji's, it was just two-thirds, and that was because that belonged to CHOUJI. He wasn't over the moon. Finishing such a big cake would be troublesome. "Take this one to Chouji's," he thought, the three of his family plus the three of Chouji's family might be able to consume it.

Then he noticed that troublesome girl and her family got in the living room along with Chouji's family. "That's why the cake is oversized. Troublesome."

"Happy birthday, Shika! This is your present," said the noisy girl noisily.

"Huh."

"Just this?" He didn't know what to say to a furious her.

"It's Ino's birthday tomorrow. Do you seriously forget?" said a full-mouth Chouji in a lower voice with some crack sound.

"So troublesome. Maybe you can blow the candles with me." He calmed her down as she had left them, unaffectedly making her way to the kitchen to help.

They finished the meal and sat down for the cake. Mom made him to make wishes. He said he'd like to prevail over his dad in chess next time and be able to watch the clouds every day. Of course, she laughed at his second one. As for the one supposed not to be reveal, he didn't make. Too troublesome to do that. She made hers then. Both are long and well, troublesome. Thank goodness he was only asked to listen to two.

They blew the candles together before she asked if she were in his third wish. He nodded, knowing this would save his troubles. She told her he was in hers, too. She definitely would have wished to have him in her life for more troubles. Although he thought of that immediately, he couldn't help but smile just as she did.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

"Shika! Happy birthday!" His birthday was the school opening day this semester. For a person like him, (he originally thought) that meant he could be spared some troubles.

"What? We are in the same class?" She never really cared about his complaint. If he was active for once, she'd worry something might go wrong.

"Maybe you should at least pretend grateful for my gifts." She had spent time wrapping it and she knew for sure he'd use that.

"Well, there are a lot of pillows in my home and if I have to carry this around and bring it home-" She knew that idiot didn't understand her effort. She was known for consideration and intelligence for a reason.

"I give you that as a school-use one!" He couldn't have imagined she'd have considered that for him, given that she has always been the one pushing him too pulling himself together.

"Everybody," she didn't wait for his reaction as she rushed to the podium, taking the microphone, "Today is Nara Shikamaru's birthday. Let's sing him happy birthday." She had done this for everyone's birthday—she hated seeing anyone being left alone and she enjoyed having fun with everyone.

One thing she hadn't noticed, though, was that no one had ever done the same thing for her on her big day. On one hand, that was her position. On the other hand, people often did hers along with his. Not like that she would ever mourn over anything, though.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

She read the mission schedule. This year marked the birthday celebrated on a mission. Her bag was already packed with the gift prepared long time ago. She knew he would be exactly the same this year but it was all about habit now.

God apparently forgot their gifts, however. They were both seriously injured. Instead, their partners were all fine. She felt happy that part of her wishes was realized at least. What she didn't know was that he had made the same genuine wish as hers this year as well.

Every year, she put him in her wishes. This year, she stepped in to make sure that come true. Every year, he claimed he had her in his. This year, he made his way to rescue her regardless of his own safety. He'd never given her any gift but he saved her life.

When he got her out of the blood covering her, he said, "Thank god you are all right."

She answered, "Sorry, I missed your birthday. Happy birthday, Shika."

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

She finally finished her job. Finally here means a three-day B mission and a ten-hour hospital chores including checking some papers for Miss Sakura Nowhere. She walked home in fatigue, about to make some flower tea and do the accounting.

"Happy birthday!" When she turned on the light, she saw all her friends there with their blessings. All her tiresome has gone as joy replaced it.

"Forehead! This must be you! Thanks so much." She embraced her bestie and said. "Thanks, all of you!"

"It's actually Shikamaru." Seeing she in doubt, her friends explained, "We were to throw him a party, then he said that we should wait for you so that there would be less trouble as we don't have to do another one for you. So we are all here. Cheers." That was why she felt strange yesterday. She opened the shelf behind her, taking out the prepared present.

"See you've made it," he greeted him as she walked to him. "Congratulations."

"Happy birthday, Shika." She handed him the box and added, "Actually, you don't have to wait for me coming back. You never remember my present."

"Troublesome woman." She felt comforted with the familiar calling. She's eventually really back home.

"Please bare with me for another year." She told him since she had put him in her wishes for another year.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

He submitted some tissues to her and said, "You can cry if you want to."

"Would crying reverse anything?" He understood her but he still hoped she could release her emotions at least there was no one but him. The battle had ended for some time. During the memorial, they stood in the front line along with those who had lost someone as well. Both of them held their tears as people walked by, giving them hugs and sympathies. That scene was still clear in his mind and he knew it was in hers, too. He had kept in mind that he should let her cry out. He knew she was the most sensitive person ever. However, somehow, she just kept avoiding him and burying herself in work after that day. He knew she'd always been a workaholic and that she sure would mind to respect the existence of his girlfriend but after all, he knew she had been grieving in her own way.

"If you are not finding a company with a shoulder to cry on, why are you here?" He had (reluctantly) been receiving interviews after the battle and thus that he'd be spending time under this tree by the lake has become a public secret, not to mention, she of all people had already owned the knowledge.

"Why can't I?" she asked with a witty smile, which he knew a lot of guys had fallen for although she might not know, "Maybe I want to take in the IQ 200 relaxing method. Or maybe I'd like to meet Temari here."

"So, you are alright?" he could mouth back but he'd save that. Not like troublesome was his things.

"And you?"

"Shika," she opened her mouth after long silence both thinking how it was impossible for the other and themselves to be alright. "I know it might be strange to say this now, but, happy birthday. At least we have survived." Then, like always, she showed him the present.

"Yeah, our dads must have wished we got another birthday," he responded.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

"Naruto, have you or anyone seen Shika the brat?" Reading the mails sent to her this morning, she stumped to the Hokage's office, completely ignoring the guards.

"Oh, that, Kakashi-sensei permitted his marriage leave. Although it's so damn hot these days, Temari's fans are not so welcomed for us," Naruto scratched his head and kept, "In fact, that's really hurried. I felt a little bit sorry for them. So, Ino, what's with Shikamaru?"

Naruto's question woke up her mind. Right, that was not a Diplomat-or-the-next-Hokage-Sama-level problem. It was someone else's business after all.

She found him at her home, "What are you up to here?" She made herself as collected as possible and asked coldly.

"Temari insisted using your flowers, saying they are the best in Konohagakure." She knew he didn't hear her inner question. Guess even a genius was not capable of handling two women in his life.

"So she decided to have a wedding here?" she kept her nonsense chatting, in the hope that he'd noticed something wrong with her.

"Kinda. Although it's troublesome, but-"she used to think that she'd be the only "although-it's-troublesome-but" person to him. Obviously, she over-concerned.

"So Temari chose the date, too?" she threw out the key question.

"Yeah, you don't have to present if you are busy that day." His reply didn't give her the warmth he'd aimed at. Instead, her heart was frozen.

"Of course, I am busy. It's my birthday. How can you get married on my birthday?" she couldn't keep it within her anymore, nor could she keep faking, "I am pretty sure you do not even remember that's my birthday. You may enjoy your anniversary from now on! Nara Shikamaru, what kind of a friend you are!"

"Actually, I've been trying to let you know birthdays celebrations are meaningless. Whether we do that or not, we are alive and we have each other. Therefore, you don't have to give me anything this year. Also, Ino, you know how much I care about Temari." His tone remained the same, his signature "come-on-I-have-everything-analyzed-so-stop-bothering-me" tone.

"How about me? All these years you can keep forgetting my birthday and ignoring my feelings because I am always by your side. Then you take me for granted? Have you ever put me in your eye? Seriously, what do you regard me as?"

"Ino, if you think birthday celebrations are that important, I apologize for my former words. I will remember to celebrate it afterward. Is that ok?" his clumsiness in pacifying her disgusted her.

"He know nothing of me." She confirmed the truth in her heart and spoke, "Thank you. But I want nothing to do with celebrating my birthday and your anniversary with Temari and you. My birthday is zero big deal and your wedding is wasting my time. You can tell your precious Temari to not worry as I will not be there troubling anyone."

She finished her words and turned away. She didn't want to see his suddenly-shocked expression and the composed face he would always change back right away. "Those are for Temari-bitch." She resentfully told herself.

They never met ever since. He heard about her promotion, knowing she had been hiding herself away with work. She could hear everywhere from everyone that they were anticipating a divine couple tying the knot, and even her mom had to remind her of finding a spouse. She also knew he had been managing to reach her. The following late office hours and slowed-down paces on her way home were excuses to staying away from him, who also kept making excuse to meet her in the shop. It was too late for her and she knew all he could say would be sorry.

"Ino." When she got home, she saw him. She thought the day for the Bachelor Party would be the day he gave up. She pretended she heard nothing. "Yamanaka Ino."

"Shouldn't you be at your party?" Sometimes she would hate herself for the surplus snarks she had to give now and then.

"I wished to see you tomorrow." He admitted his intention directly.

"Wasn't it Temari that wanted?" she understood him too much, he would not do things as troublesome as this for himself.

"We both hope." He answered carefully, confirming her assumption. She said no word and left.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

"Thanks for your presence." He saw her, knowing the kindness and grace of her that he had been enjoying hadn't changed. She was stunningly beautiful. He'd try to look for a clue of tears, hangover, or self-harm. Much to his, well, he didn't know that should be glad or disappointment, there was none of those.

Her beauty was intentional. She paid effort into that beauty. The kind that would be worth a serial of flattering on Shinobi Times. The kind that advertising agencies would knock on the door. That kind that would make some nobles of several countries want to own her. Well, that was what they would learn in the future. For her, her beauty was meant for courage.

"I was busy with the bouquets, so I missed the Bachelor Party of yours. I am so sorry. This is Temari's wedding gift, and this " she reached out her hand, "Shika, happy birthday." An empty palm showed.

"I am setting you free." She read his confusion and forced a smile to say, "not like there's ever anything for me, right?"

"Ino, I-" for a moment, she was proud of her performance that had made a genius speechless, but then, she saw the princess of the day approaching, and all her happiness was blown up. "I should go. She's coming. Happy marriage, Shikamaru."

She turned around, about to leave in her practiced confident pace.

"Ino," he called her, "Happy birthday." Then he stuffed a package in her hand.

She didn't turn back because tears were already floating in her eyes. "Thanks," she responded in a happy tone. This was the first time she received his "happy birthday". There would definitely be more with Temari as his reminder. Yet, that would be different from him considering hers the same as his. After this year, she would have to stop doing that, too, and maybe she should remove him from her wishes now.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They always celebrate it together.

* * *

She had her cake and coffee, leaving double tips, and left. Next year, she'd remind herself of the unnecessity to buy high-calorie cakes. Women over a certain age have difficulty in keeping shapes. Maybe, she should even start to forget her age now that his birthday and her birthday were both just another day in the other's schedule marked as a friend's birthday.

Their birthdays are one day apart. They _used to_ always celebrate it together.


End file.
